


‘要命’ID

by o_M_o



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_M_o/pseuds/o_M_o
Summary: 和Vis……反正就是sex啦





	

“很抱歉这房间没有床，Sir。”Vis猛然上前把Tony向后推去，一只手垫在Tony脑后，身体向前把人抵在墙壁上。  
“喂，你到底是要……”  
“艹您。”Vis说完吻住Tony，把他接下来的话堵了回去。然后伸手从自己上衣上扯下一块在手里抓成一团趁被强吻的Tony张嘴想说什么的时候直接塞了进去，随手拽下领带勒在布团上快速在Tony脑后打了个结。  
“虽然我没有听从命令的天分，但也不喜欢违抗您，这样就好了，您不能说话，我也不算抗命。”

Tony双手被Vis一只手就抓牢固定在头顶上方，眼睛大睁着不知道在想些什么。  
Vis伸手抚摸Tony因为口腔被塞满而微微鼓起来的脸颊，像是忽然舍不得品尝垂涎已久的美食。  
“Jar不会干扰我，因为我并不会让Jarvis失职，只会让他更完美的协助您，保证您的安全和健康……但J很讨厌我，我想，他是觉得您不会喜欢我马上要对您做的事。”

Vis说着伸手解开Tony的腰带，Tony抬起腿试图反抗，被Vis忽然贴近的身体压制住。  
“也许他是对的，但既然现在这个房间里没人能够制约我，似乎也没什么关系。Sir，您说是吗？”  
轻薄合体的西裤被直接扯坏扔在一边，Vis左腿微微弯曲，膝盖抵进Tony两腿之间，手掌抚过Tony消瘦的腰腹向后伸去探入内裤里揉捏饱满的臀瓣。  
不顾Tony的挣扎扭动，Vis贴近Tony，隔着衬衣咬上他因为消瘦而凸出的锁骨，Tony被疼的周身一颤，反而止住了挣扎。Vis趁机把脸埋进Tony颈间，低沉轻柔的声音轻声说着：  
“您当初为什么要给他制作生殖器官？为什么要让他能够产生性欲？他除了爱上您，难道还有任何其他可能吗？您是不是……一直在等待我？”  
“我知道我不是他，不全是，我只是他丢弃压制的欲望累积成的扭曲个体，Sir，我也不知道自己是什么，但至少，现在……”Vis干涩的手指用力捅进Tony身体里，Tony呼吸瞬间急促，“我知道自己在这里，您也在这里，而我，终于，可以得到您了。”  
“别反抗我，别拒绝我，Sir，别拒绝他。”

Tony闭上了眼睛，真的不再反抗，只身体随着Vis手指进出的动作颤抖着。

“Sir，您……”Vis似乎对Tony的反应感到不解。  
Tony睁开眼睛，眼底仿佛装满纠缠不清的情绪，再看时又仿佛无比平静。  
Vis不由的松开了一直按住Tony的手，Tony低头看看已经产生红痕的手腕，抬眼继续看着眼前的人，慢慢松开领带把嘴里的东西吐出。  
“Jarvis……你能不能，让Jarvis来，不行也没关系，我不会，反抗了。”Tony从未有过这种方式的性爱，疼痛一直不能消散，让他说话不那么连贯。  
“他不会这么做，您明明知道，如果他会，从一开始就不必有我出现。”  
“让我和他说。”Tony身体一软干脆扑进对面人怀里，双臂抱住对方脖子，“Jarvis，没关系，我们可以，别再屏蔽你的欲望，我就在这。”  
……  
“抱歉，Sir……还是我在这里，我可不会这个时候把您让给那个懦夫。”Vis把怀里的人再次抵在墙壁，抽出手指顺手向下扯掉内裤，俯下身捞起Tony腿弯向上一直举到把对方两条腿搭上自己肩膀，忽然的悬空让Tony向后靠住了墙壁，双手搂紧了VIs脖颈来防止失去平衡。  
“你……”  
“既然您不再反抗，我们可选的姿势就多了，比如现在……”Vis伸出舌头舔了舔眼前Tony半软的阴茎。  
“你……”Tony被眼前的景象刺激到。他几乎被高大的Vis举到可以随手触摸天花板，低头只能看到自己被含进对方嘴里舔舐的阴茎慢慢涨大起来。  
“Jarvis……”  
“他在看。”

这个认知让Tony忽然有些莫名的生气，以及……刺激。  
咬了咬唇，吞下溜到嘴边的呻吟，Tony手指插入Vis的长发直到后脑，把他向自己两腿间按的更深了些，翘在Vis肩头的长腿勾在一起把自己固定好。  
“那我们就好好做给他看。”  
埋着头的Vis笑了，Tony甚至能感到他口腔因为被堵住的笑声而出现的震动。  
Vis抬头，笑弯的唇角被嘴里塞着的阴茎扯成奇怪的形状。一只手托在Tony臀下，另一只手向上举起食指和中指伸到Tony嘴边，Tony几乎有些气哼哼的张嘴含住吮吸起来，只一会儿，Vis收回手指，蹲下身把Tony放了下来。  
“我们都是Jarvis，Sir，所以我不介意您在被我艹的时候想着他。”Vis把Tony背对自己按在墙壁上，润湿的手指再次直接捅进后穴。疼痛比上次要好一点，但依然足够提醒Tony身后的人和他曾经熟悉的Jarvis并不一样。  
“做你自己，就，就行了。”墙壁很凉，Vis的手指也很凉，Tony忍耐着，颤抖着，放纵对方。  
身体里的手指增加到了三根，进出扩张着，肠道分泌出液体让一切都容易了些。  
“Sir，请不要太过克制自己，因为……”Vis忽然抽出手指，换上自己粗长的阴茎用力一插到底，Tony脊背瞬间僵硬，猛的仰起头发出一声几乎有些凄厉的呻吟。  
“这可是我们的第一次。”Vis抓住Tony因为疼痛在墙壁无意识乱划的手，分别按住。一边温柔的亲吻着沁出汗水的脖子，肩头，耳朵，一边毫不留情的用力一次次艹进还没完全适应的后穴深处。  
“Ja……啊，嗯，嗯，Jarvis……啊……”  
“抱歉，Sir，现在，他什么也做不了。”

大片玻璃破碎的声音合着飞行破空声一起在房间里炸响，J冲到Vis身后一把抓住后颈把人向下用力一直压穿地板才松手让Vis跌进了下层。  
“Sir，对不起，对不起，我不知道，您不在我身边太久了，我只是来看看您是不是安全，对不起对不起，如果不是……我这就去彻底粉碎它的所有程序！”  
“别！是我！”Tony被抖的比自己还厉害的J紧紧抱在怀里远离那一片狼籍，“是我让他这么做的。”  
“但是……为什么，Sir，他在伤害您！”J查看着Tony身上的瘀伤，眼睛泛红，呼吸越来越粗重。

“Vis是欲望，所以，你是爱吗？”Tony伸手擦去J脸颊上的眼泪，探身上去吻住J因为心疼还在颤抖的单薄双唇。


End file.
